In one form of conventional tracks used for tanks and the like, the track construction includes so-called "double tube" or "double tubular" track members connected by transversely extending pins and by linking connectors being provided at the free ends of the pins. The track members include wheel contacting surfaces which engage the drive wheels of the vehicle. In accordance with such conventional track constructions, ground engaging pads are fixed to the underside of the track members, the mass of the ground engaging pads filling the cavity defined by what is a substantially box-shaped body portion of the track member. An improved track construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,242 (Borner). A track construction of this kind includes connection members between the track members connected with the track members by transversely extending pins. The tubes of the track members receive rubber sleeves and therein receive the connecting pins and the latter directly engage the connecting members, the rubber sleeves providing the required pivotable connection between the track members and the connecting members. The ground engaging pads fixed to the underside of the track members extend in both longitudinal directions of the track beyond the two connecting pins of the track member. A track of this kind provides particular advantages with regard to riding smoothness. In particular, whereas in previous track constructions, the drive wheels of the vehicle, in transition from one track member to the other, caused bending of the ground engaging pads and thus themselves were caused to sink in, the track of the Borner patent, through the provision of a bridging action whereby the connecting members also include wheel contacting surfaces and bear on the connection pins at a location nearer the centerline of the pads, affords a relatively even ride over the entire length of the track.